


5 years of missing you...

by panofaar



Series: Missing you [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry and Oliver's age is different in this alternate universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Flash, secret santa event 2017, there might be some OOCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: The Allens and the Queens are very close friends, as Doctor Henry Allen is also the only personal official Doctor of the Queen family. However, tragedy strikes to the Allen family and their only child Barry has nowhere to go. Moira and Robert Queen, decided to adopt him as their foster son.Childhood friends Oliver and Barry became foster Brothers. Barry adored Oliver as his Big Brother. But Oliver’s feelings towards the boy turned into a whirlpool, as they grow older…..





	5 years of missing you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Secret Santa Gift to Gretkitt. I hope you will like this. And for my reader's for Dear Daddy, don't worry I did not have a writer's block, already working half of it - wish me luck. I am just very busy with work, language school and I got a pneumonia. But I am glad that I made to finish this story on time.
> 
> And I deeply apologize if this one shot is very long for everybody's liking.
> 
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Little Warning: There will be a bit OOCs in my story.
> 
> And I have the tendency to write long one shots especially when I am on fire.XD weird right? 
> 
> Thank u for your patience and understanding!

“Hey Nerd! Care to give us your lunch box? I’ve heard that your lunch food is more classy. Since you are now a billionaire’s son. Must’ve been good, doesn’t it? All powerful and mighty! Come on! Don’t be shy Nerdy! Gimme that!” a boy in his teens grabbed the collar of an 11-year old Barry Allen. He can’t fight back the older boy is colossal in size, tears is starting to form in those beautiful hazel-green eyes.

“Please….let me go...I can’t breathe…I will give you my lunchbox just let me go….please….” Barry is struggling and he is trying to kick the teenager off, but his efforts are futile. 

“What? Can’t hear you orphan! Say it again..you little piece of sh….” before the boy finished his sentence, he felt a kick on his side and he flew towards the lockers. Barry was dropped to the floor shaking.

“Who’s the little piece of shit? Huh! You bully big bellied pig bastard that is full of acne on his face. Stop bullying or touching my little brother! Do you see this? I can send you flying using my powerful fist. And pick someone your own size!” fiery solid blue eyes glared directly at the teenager. If looks can kill, the teenager might have been turned into dust in milliseconds.

The fat teenager shook with fear stuttering “Curse you Queen!” and he ran almost missing his steps. While Oliver and Tommy laughed at the stupid teenagers misfortune.

Oliver approached Barry with a concern look on his face “Bear, are you okay?”.

“Big Brother Ollie, I wanna go home. I am scared *hic*....” Barry reached out to Oliver and the teenager carried Barry “Don’t worry we will go home now. Tommy and I are here, our chauffeur is waiting outside and hey don’t cry now I am here. Shhhhh….Big Brother will protect you from those bullies, okay?”.

Barry just nodded and Oliver wiped the tears from the boys face, the younger one buried his face on the crook of Olivers neck. Tommy took care of Barry’s belongings as they made their way to the limo with their bodyguards.

When they arrived at the Queen’s mansion they were greeted by Robert, Moira and little Thea whose faces were morphed from a smile to deep frown.

“Oliver, what happened?” it was Moira who asked the teenager first who is carrying Barry in a piggy back style. The boy have fallen asleep on the car crying on their way home. His face is still fresh with tears.

Oliver didn’t respond and both Moira and Robert can see how tensed and angry their son was. It was then Robert who switched his attention to Tommy and the boy honestly answered Mrs. Queen’s query “Oliver, kicked someone at school because Barry’s being bullied again. When we came to check up on him for lunch we saw him being grabbed by the collar and there you go Auntie Moira as usual Big Brother saved his little Brother” Tommy smiled sheepishly when he looked at his best friend, but his face instantly fell when he saw how serious Oliver was on what had happened earlier.

“Son, you did well in protecting Barry. You can both go to your rooms for now. We will have Raisa prepare your lunch and have them delivered. Go with them Tommy, eat well” both boys nodded and went upstairs to Barry and Oliver’s shared room.

“Hey Ollie, why didn’t you ask Auntie Moira to buy another bed for Barry. So, you can have your own bed solo?” Tommy got intrigued on the set up as Oliver laid Barry on the bed removing his jacket and socks.

“I was planning to at first, but I can’t eversince Barry had his random nightmares. He always dreamed of how his Mom and Dad died. And it hurts me too see him like that. Every night I have to cuddle with him to calm him down. It is very hard Tommy. I know how devastating it was to Barry losing both his parents in one night at such a very young age” the young Queen looked painfully on Tommy’s eyes, and the other just nodded and showed his sympathy.

**____________________**

“How’s my Baby? What’s the gender Henry?” an enthusiastic Moira Queen now 6 months pregnant to her second child asked the kind Doctor, Robert sitting at her side. While young Oliver is playing with his new Toy at the corner.

“Good News Moira! Your Baby is healthy and you will have a baby girl!” when the Queen couple heard the news they switched their attention to their son Oliver “Hey Ollie! Did you hear it? You will have a baby sister, isn’t that great!” Robert approached and kneeled in front of his son beaming with so much happiness.

“Really a Baby Sister? So, I will be seeing some parts of our house colored in Pink Paints? Can I draw some cartoon character’s in her room? Please Dad? Mom?” the boy’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he imagined how their maids would prepare the new nursery room for his Sister and Oliver can’t wait to join them.

“Of course you can Son! Why not? I am sure your Sister will love it” Moira answered and Robert nodded happily. Oliver went towards his parents and gave them a warm hug.

Henry Allen can’t help but to smile warmly to the Queen family. Not all rich people are so loving and warm like them. They might be one of the most influential family in both Starling and Central, but they are also the most happy, down to earth and generous billionaires.

“Moira, Robert. If you don’t mind I would like to invite you for dinner. Today is Nora’s birthday and I also want Oliver to meet our only boy Barry. I am sure they will become good friends” Henry is hoping that the Queen family will accept his last minute invitation.

“Oh, Henry that would be lovely! We will just go shopping today and I miss talking to Nora. I am so sorry I forgot her birthday” Robert is helping Moira to get up and fix her clothes after the ultrasound. Moira giving the kind Doctor a smile of gratitude.

“Then we will be seeing you later this evening then, the dinner will be on 7 pm at our house. We will expect you there. See you later” Henry reached out for Roberts hand for a handshake and the other did the same gesture “See you later buddy!” both men smiled at each other.

**____________________**

Evening came and the Queen family arrived on time at the Allen household. The house is quaint and it seems that it fits the personality of the people living in it.

“Nora! Happy Birthday! Here is our gift for you!” Moira hugged the beautiful woman and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheeks, Nora did the same gesture and accepted the beautiful fondant cake from the Queen family “Thank you Moira, Robert and Oliver for coming! Thank you for this wonderful cake! Oh Moira, I miss talking with you! It’s been like ages. Please everyone have a seat!” Nora lead them to the dining area where everything is already set.

Henry emerged from the kitchen carrying a roasted chicken and on his side a small boy with a beautiful bright green eyes carries a small pot of flower, as an adornment for their dining table. Smiling brightly to his Mother and their guests.

Oliver followed the small boy’s movements with curiosity. He wants to be friends with him.

“Oh my is this your son Barry?” Moira look fondly at the young Allen.

“Yes Moira our one and only boy Barry! Bear give your Auntie Moira and Uncle Robert a kiss” Nora directed the boy to the older Queens and gave them both a sweet kiss on the cheeks “Hello Auntie Moira and Uncle Robert. Nice to meet you” Barry gave them a cute grin showing that he has one missing tooth.

“A growing boy aren’t you Barry? Just make sure that you put your tooth under your pillow for a reward from the tooth Fairy, okay?” Robert ruffled the boys hair, while Barry nodded with a big smile on his face.

“Hello Barry! My name is Oliver! Let’s be friends!” he reached out for Barry’s hand and the younger boy became a bit reluctant, because the older boy is too aggressive for his liking. But he looked in those beautiful blue eyes and he could see the fire in it and kindness. He accepted the handshake and after that they became the best of friends in an instant. Much to their parents delight.

**____________________**

After that unforgettable first meeting, Barry and Oliver became the best of friends. They became inseparable. Oliver introduced Barry to his friends Tommy, Laurel and Sara and he became friends with them too. Sometimes Barry will spend the weekend on the Queen’s Mansion, and on the next weekend it will be Oliver who is spending the night at the Allen household. This arrangement is fine between the two families and they are happy on how the boy’s treat each other as Brothers. Barry also helped in designing the new nursery room for Oliver’s sister and they both enjoyed sketching and coloring their favorite characters on the wall.

This went on for the next 5 years. The two boys growing together and became each other’s strength.

Oliver is strong in Physical and sport aspect, while Barry became strong in his intellectual side - his undying love for science.

**____________________**

Oliver is already 15 years old and this weekend he is excited because he will spend the night at Barry’s house to show him his new gadget. However, unfortunate events happened and he got a fever that forced him to stay at home.

He was sitting on the couch with his family as they watched an evening show when there is a news flash on the TV Screen.

 

**_Doctor Henry Allen and his wife Nora murdered at their household this evening by a mysterious man in front of their son._ **

 

“Oh my God Robert! This can’t be real! Nora...Henry….and Barry...” Oliver saw how his Mother sobbed and his Father has a mournful look on his face. He is worried about his bestfriend Barry, he is all alone in there and must be frightened on what had happened.

“Mom, Dad...please we need to go to Central. Barry needs us” Oliver stood up from the couch looking at his parents with determination in his eyes, fever be damned! Barry needs him.

With all the sources the family Queen has, they used a helicopter to arrive at Central City, an hour after the news. They went straight to the Allen household, when they arrived at the place it was covered with yellow tapes and Police and investigators are everywhere. Moira saw Barry running towards the house barefooted and in his red pajamas.

“Robert! It’s Barry! He can’t go in there!” Moira shouted worriedly holding Oliver in her arms, Robert Queen rushed towards the direction of the boy and he was almost stopped by a Detective by the name of Joe West.

“I am sorry but you are not allowed to enter the crime scene….Mr. Queen” the Detective quickly recognized who the man was, as he is one of the benefactors of CCPD.

“Sorry Detective but I saw Barry run inside the house and he should not see it! Please I have to retrieve him” this flustered the Detective and he accompanied the billionaire inside the house.

When Robert entered the Allen household, his face was filled with horror. In front of him was Henry and Nora’s lifeless body both have stab in their chests and Barry kneeling in front of them trying to wake them up “Mom? Dad? Please wake up….don’t leave me….Mom….Dad….” Barry kept on shaking his parents to wake up, but he is not receiving any response.

Robert approached the anxious boy and kneeled in front of him. Barry was dazed, no tears in his eyes. Just staring at his parents lifeless bodies and he stopped calling out to them. When he reached out for the boy, he looked at the older Queen and reached out to him without saying anything. When Robert picked him up, Barry started to tremble a bit and he is holding tightly to him like a lifeline.

Detective Joe West just give a court nod as a sign of agreeing for Robert Queen to take care of the boy while they do the investigation and cleaning up the crime scene.

Moira and Oliver felt relieved when they saw that Barry is safe in Roberts embrace. And he unconsciously fell asleep.

After 15 minutes of waiting outside the Allen household, they were approached by Detective West and he took a glance at the sleeping boy with a worried look on his face “Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Queen, we are still not yet done with the investigation. And I feel bad for the Allen’s on what had happened to them. Me and Dr. Henry and his wife Nora are very good friends and neighbors and Barry is a good friend of my daughter Iris. If you don’t mind me asking will you be taking care of him for the moment? We will search for Barry’s existing family to take him in. And if we haven’t found anyone. He might be put under a foster home and find a foster parent for the boy”.

When Moira heard what the Detective had said she cannot fathom for Barry to be put under a foster home and be taken care of by strangers in the future “Detective West, in case there will be no existing family who will take care of Barry. Me and Robert will adopt him as our Foster Son, if that arrangement is okay with you. I know it will be hard for the boy to grow up with strangers, it is better that he will be taken care of by someone he knows and he is close to our family and to my Son Oliver. And we will give him the best of education for his future. We assure you of that” she looked at her husband and to her son Oliver, both agreed to her decision.

Detective West never thought that the breath he was holding in was released upon hearing what the Queen’s plans for Barry’s future will be. He will also volunteer to take Barry in, but he saw that the boy has a brighter future under Moira and Roberts care.

**____________________**

A week after the murder of the Allen’s, Detective West contacted the Queen’s and informed them that they could not find any existing family of Barry to take him in. So they did everything in their power to arrange the papers to be Barry’s foster parents much to Oliver’s delight.

But what worried Robert and Moira is that Barry never talked after that horrible night. He only made hand movements or sometimes write simple words in a paper. They will also wake up one night from Barry’s screams from the guest room and Oliver running to his side. It was then that Oliver suggested that Barry should stay with him on his room and never leave him alone after what had happened.  

It was then during the burial that it’s the first time they heard Barry cried his heart out. Robert Queen was the one who made the Eulogy about the Allens.

Oliver never let go of Barry during the whole ordeal. And Barry clung to him like his life depended on Oliver.

After the burial they went back to the Queen’s mansion, it was the first time they heard Barry talked after a week “I am all alone...where will I live? Mom and Dad are gone. I am all alone…I am so scared.....” his voice is so small that it breaks Moira’s heart. The kid is so scared, and they could feel how downhearted the boy was.

“Barry, you will live with us from now on. And you are not alone we are here for you. You are part of the family. Me, your Uncle Robert, your Big Brother Ollie and Sister Thea. We all love you so so much” Moira hugged Barry and the kid sobbed in her shoulders “I love you Auntie Moira, I love you my new family…” it was then that Robert, Oliver and little Thea joined the family hug.

**_______________________**

Barry adjusted to his new home for a month. Although he still has his random nightmares, but thanks to Oliver’s effort he was able to fight them. He also have a weekend meeting with his Psychiatrist to cope up with the tragedy.

One weekend Detective Joe West paid a visit to the Queen’s mansion to check on Barry and maybe this is the right time to ask the boy on what he saw that night, with the permission from Moira and Robert.

“Hello Barry, how are you doing son? It’s been a month since we last saw each other” Joe reached out for Barry for a handshake. The boy didn’t forget what his parents had taught him so he did the same gesture.

Joe West sat in front of the Queen family, Barry is sitting between Moira and Robert. While Oliver is sitting at the other side of the couch, observing everything.

When the Detective starts asking question. Moira could feel that Barry is trembling as he is relieving that horrible night. She hold unto him for support.

The boy told everything on what he saw, a tornado surrounding his parents and inside of that Tornado is a man with yellow-reddish eyes. He remembered how his parents shouted for him to run, but he didn’t. He saw how the tornado man stabbed his parents heart and after a second it baffled the boy as he is standing 20 feet away from their home.

Everyone in the room remained quiet after Barry’s statement but this time the boy is already shaking and crying at Moira’s hold.

Detective West bid goodbye to the family and promised them to give updates regarding the case.

**_______________________**

It’s been a year since the murder. Barry is used to his new home now and he is good friends with the servants and bodyguards. Among the servants it is Raisa who he became very closed with.

On Barry’s 12th Birthday, the whole Queen family threw a birthday party at the Queen’s Mansion. The boy is beaming with happiness as he plays with his new friends.

Although it’s been a year. Barry and Oliver still share the same king sized bed. And young Barry adored his Big Brother day by day, while Oliver became so protective of him ten folds. It didn’t bother the young Queen when Barry cuddles to him during their sleep.

“Ollie? Are we still going to share the same bed even if we get older?” Barry asked Oliver with an innocent look on his face.

“Of course Bear! We can share the same bed forever if you want” Oliver cleared his throat to prevent himself from blushing. He already admitted it to himself for a very long time now, that he had a big crush on his Foster Brother Barry Allen. When Barry heard the response from Oliver, he jumped with joy and pounced him on the bed and he hugged him so tight “Yey! Thank you Ollie! I love you!”.

“I love you too Bear and Happy Birthday!” he kissed Barry’s temple and they both fell asleep.

**_______________________**

Moira and Robert became worried on the constant bullying to Barry in his School and they are always being called by the school principal regarding Oliver’s behaviour, he always goes home with cuts and bruises. Because he always pick up a fight with the teenagers who constantly bullies his younger brother.

The Queen couple had enough.

They decided that they will let Barry finish his year and transfer him to a school abroad much to Oliver’s dismay. He didn’t like this, Barry will be away from him. Who will protect his Barry.

“Auntie Moira? Uncle Robert? don’t you want me here anymore? I promise I will be a good boy and I will do my best to run from those bullies so that Ollie will never get in trouble because of me. I am so sorry…” Barry was fighting back his tears in front of Moira and Robert.

“No Son, me and your Auntie Moira loves you so much. It’s just that we can’t afford to see you getting hurt. We found a boarding school abroad with zero bullying policy, Raisa will come with you to France. You will have your own big room there and the school is great in music and sciences. And we want what’s the best for you Bear” Robert tried to convince the boy that they are doing this for his own good. But unbeknownst to Barry, the Queen couple will be sending him abroad because of the media. Barry is still a hot topic even after a year of his parents murder. They don’t want Barry growing up with people pitying him. It is a very horrible feeling. They want him to grow with confidence and develop his natural talent.

Oliver didn’t liked the idea of Barry to be sent abroad, he reasoned out with his parents that they could just transfer to another school and he will protect Barry at all costs with the help of Tommy, Laurel and Sara. But Moira rebuked Oliver, that Barry cannot be under his shadow forever. Both of them need to grow on their own. He even asked for his Father’s help if he could come with Barry to France, but as much as Robert wants to fulfill his son’s request. They need to be firm with their decision.

**_______________________**

Barry was 12 and Oliver was 16 when they separated ways.

Oliver gave Barry a picture of him and so did Barry. They made a promise to each other that they will regularly email one another and they will not send an updated picture of each other. So that when they see each other again after a year or so, it will be a complete surprise.

**_______________________**

When Barry arrived in France, he felt divergent. He felt that he could make a difference and this makes him so excited to a new world and adventure that awaits. He is very glad for Moira’s insistence for him to Master the French language.

Every year Robert and Moira would visit Barry in France. Oliver wants to come with them to see him, but they do not grant their son’s request. Oliver would only send Barry a letter telling him how much he miss him and Barry will do the same. The Queen couple can see the big changes to their Foster Son, he became confident, well-spoken, well-mannered like he’s been born in a royal family, and they are so amazed in discovering that the boy has a talent in dancing and singing after watching his performance during the regionals. Moira never thought that the broken boy they took in several years ago will grow up so beautiful, he looks like a very rare jewel. Henry and Nora will be so proud of their son.

Over the course of 5 years, Barry became an Ace Student at Dalton Academy. Always at the Top of his Class, became a glee club and lacrosse captain. Much to Moira and Robert’s delight. On the contrary Oliver became a rebel, a playboy and been kicked out to Ivy league schools, much to their disappointment.

Barry and Oliver had their constant communication for 5 years. Telling each other’s activities, Oliver asking Barry if someone is already courting him. And the other would answer he has admirers at Dalton, but he is prioritizing his studies. Oliver would also tell him about the girls he dated but they never last. Because he feels that the people he dated are only after his fortune and looks. He didn’t told Barry though that he dated girls with the same eyes as him.

Oliver is so transparent in telling Barry how much he misses him. How much he miss their cuddling every night when the younger one has his nightmares. Barry will also tell him that he miss cuddling with Oliver. And his nightmares are not so frequent anymore.

**_______________________**

Barry graduated in Dalton Academy, as their Valedictorian. Moira and Robert are very proud. It is time for Barry to return to Starling City.

Oliver is pacing back and forth at the airport, he is also fidgeting nonstop which made Tommy laugh so hard “What is wrong with you Ollie? It looks like you will be seeing your girlfriend for the very first time” Tommy is aware of Oliver’s romantic feelings towards Barry. He caught Oliver one time kissing Barry’s picture and that is the time he forced Oliver to spill the beans. Dating girls with hazel-green eyes is his only diversion on how he missed his Bear so much.

5 years is a torture for Oliver Queen.

Barry is 17 and Oliver is 21 when they met for the first time after half a decade.

“Ollie, it’s Auntie Moira and Uncle Robert! I am seeing Raisa too!” Tommy exclaimed.

Oliver saw his parents arrived and he gave them a hug and so is Raisa, Oliver told her how he missed her a lot and her delicacies at the Queen Mansion. But something is missing from the party.

“Mom, Dad? Where is Barry?” Oliver is looking everywhere to spot his foster brother.

“He said he needs to buy something he will be here in a minute. Oh there he is! Barry here!” Moira waved her hand to get the teenagers attention to go to their place.

When Oliver spotted Barry, his world slowed down and stopped. His eyes grew wide, he can’t believe what he just saw. Was he in heaven or something? It feels that his heart is going to burst like a supernova.

Two words can only describe Barry Allen right now…...beautiful and ethereal.

When Barry reached their spot, he easily recognized Oliver. But he was dazed when he saw how his foster Brother looked right now…..Oliver Queen is so gorgeous. Barry can’t help but blush so hard. Moira and Robert noticed how the two looked at each other, as if they were tracing each other’s features.

Oliver was the one who took the initiative of hugging Barry so tight “Barry oh Bear...I can’t believe that you are here now. I didn’t recognize you. I thought I saw a model out of a French Magazine. I miss you so much” he buried his face at the crook of Barry’s neck and he loved the scent of the teenager.

Barry laughed so hard on how Oliver described him and he hugged him so tight as well, he needs to tiptoe a bit because Oliver is taller than him “Hey Ollie! You silly. It is you who came out of French Magazine. I missed you too so much. Look at you! Muscles all over” both laughed and much to Oliver’s disappointment it was Barry who let go from their hug and he suddenly punched Oliver in his arms.

“Hey! What was that for Bear!” they both giggled.

“To see the fruits of your labor. Not bad Ollie! Your biceps is twice the size of mine. Not bad” everyone laughed at Barry’s comments about Oliver’s body built. But secretly he admired how Oliver looked right now, he felt a bit sad though because any girl can have his Foster Brother. And he cannot compete with them, and he is a guy afterall.

**_______________________**

When they reached the Queen’s Mansion, Oliver and Barry went to their shared room “Wow Ollie! You really kept our bedroom nice and neat! Hmmm? You didn’t bring any girls here did you?” Barry faced Oliver his brows knitted together and he steps closer to him.

“No, I did not Bear. Promise” Oliver could feel his face heating up as Barry looks at him skeptically. He could feel the heat emanating from the teenager, and when you look closer he has small freckles on his face which made him so cute and those pinkish lips? he wants to kiss it so badly.

“Ollie? Are you okay? You are blushing! For a big guy like you? So cute!” Barry giggled and Oliver can’t help, but tickle Barry so hard. They wrestle on the bed until they both ran out of breath “Wow Ollie! I miss this. And the bed still looks big to me, to be honest” Barry laid beside Oliver facing him still heaving from their tickle fight. Oliver looked lovingly at Barry “I miss you Bear. So much” he reached out to caress the teenagers face and Barry loved and leaned on the warmth from Oliver.

It is now or never. Oliver wants to tell Barry how he felt about him “Barry, I want to tell you something” he still continues on caressing his beautiful face. Oliver only received a hum from Barry, his eyes closed and the older Queen continued “You mean so much to me eversince we were kids and to be honest 5 years that you are away from me is a torture. You remember that I dated a lot of girls before and I told you that our relationship didn’t last because they are just after my fame and fortune?” Barry just nodded and Oliver continued on “The truth is no one can beat you, I mean I just go out with them because of their eyes. It always reminds me of you” this time Barry opened his eyes and gazed at Oliver intently “Barry, I don’t know if you are going to hate me for this but I am in love with you for a very long time, at first I thought it is only a love for a brother but as time goes by and you were so far away from me for half a decade my feelings were intensified. I really adored you since we were kids and it became a solid crush and now it comes to this. And when I saw you today. God, you are so beautiful. My world stopped, my heart soar. I understand if my feelings were not returned but I just want you to know. I don’t want to hide this anymore” after Oliver’s confession he was stupefied by Barry’s action, the teenager placed his hand to Oliver’s heart it was beating so fast. He looked in those beautiful blue eyes and all he could see was the love and dedication Oliver Queen has for him. And he smiled warmly.

“I don’t know what to say Ollie, I….I am so happy….all this time as I grow up, I adore you as my big brother. When I was sent to France to study, I felt so sad to be so far away from you. And when I have suitors at Dalton. It is always you that I think about. And I felt so weird, because everytime I think of you my heart beats so fast. It felt so wrong because we were brothers but now when I saw you for the first time after 5 long years. I just realized how much I miss and love you Ollie, the way you love me” Barry was holding back his tears as he also spilled his heartfelt confession to Oliver.

Oliver can’t believe what he is hearing right now. Barry felt the same. He is in cloud nine.

He inched himself closer to the young Allen.

Barry is 17 and Oliver is 21 when they shared their first kiss.

They also became secret lovers.

The next day they visited Henry and Nora Allen’s grave and they told them how they felt for each other.

**_______________________**

Barry and Oliver still share the same bed over the course of the year. They do what the normal couples do. Secretly though - kiss and make-out, but they do not go any further than that since Barry is still a minor and Oliver will wait when the right time comes.

But as the year and their relationship progresses their worries and dread increases that soon enough their family will find out about them being no longer foster brothers but as lovers. Oliver is also worried on how the public and media will accept their relationship as they are both males. To be honest he doesn’t give a damn about it, because he loves Barry so much. It’s just that he wants to protect him from those monsters.

Only Tommy, Laurel and Sara knows about their secret relationship and they support Barry and Oliver with all their hearts.

Thea also knows about their relationship when she accidentally saw them kissing in their bedroom. But she promised that she will never tell their Mom and Dad and she is happy for both of them.

Unbeknownst to Barry and Oliver, Moira and Robert can see the changes on their Son and Foster Son’s behaviour.

**_______________________**

When Barry turned 18 a big celebration was thrown at the Queen’s Mansion. Moira and Robert gave him a new car as their present a red Chevrolet Corvette. Barry was so startled at the expensive present, he was about to turn it down but the Queen couple refused. They told him he deserve the gift afterall and Barry made them so proud in all his achievements. And that time Barry received a full scholarship from one of the top Ivy League Schools for a dual course of Criminology and Forensic Science. The Queen couple understood the reason behind Barry’s choice of course.

Oliver is also proud and Barry deserves all the most expensive gifts in the world.

The next day Barry drove his new car excitedly tagging Oliver with him. They went to Coast City together to the Queen’s vacation house. That time Oliver gave him his present to Barry a teddy bear shaped golden necklace with their initials B + O and at the back “My first Love”.

Barry loved Oliver’s gift and they kissed on a beautiful sunset.

They both enjoyed Coast City’s special pizza - Barry’s favorite.

**_______________________**

Barry has to move out of the Queen’s Mansion when he entered University and he found on apartment near the school. Oliver visits him regularly with his Ducati, sometimes they also drove around the area with Ollie’s Motorcycle. Enjoying each other’s company, eating at their favorite fast food chain, watching movies at Barry’s apartment. Sometimes Tommy, Laurel and Sara will tag along with Oliver when he visits Barry.

Thea will also come with Oliver to visit her brother Barry. And they will watch funny cartoon shows.

**_______________________**

Robert and Moira Queen had a client meeting near the area so they decided to give their foster son a surprise visit.

What they saw was something that they had foreseen in the future. But they did not expect it to be sooner.

Oliver kissing Barry as he bid goodbye at the porch. His hands on the younger man's waist and Barry’s hands on Oliver’s chest.

“Barry? Oliver? What is the meaning of this?” Moira’s face hardened as she looked at his son and foster son. Robert has a dull expression on his face.

Oliver stood in front of Barry as if trying to protect him from his parents. But Barry took his resolve, he knows that his Foster parents will know of their relationship soon enough.

The Queen couple talked to Barry and Oliver after the discovery of their secret relationship. Moira admitted that she felt unsettled when she saw how they looked at each other at the airport and the changes of their behaviour over the course of the year. Robert also addressed his concern about the media, if they plan on making their relationship known to public.

Oliver reassured them that he will protect Barry at all costs. And the Older Queens believed in him. They know how strong their older son is. He is indestructible.

After addressing their concerns as their parents, Moira and Robert hugged Barry and Oliver so tightly and they told them that they accept them as to who they are and they love them so much. And they wish them happiness. Of course with a condition that Barry will finish his studies and Oliver to become a better man, since he will take over Queen Consolidated in the future.

The family have a wonderful dinner that night. Barry telling them about his life in the University and how he tutors Oliver when he pays him a visit, which surprised the couple that their son is becoming serious with his studies in his business course.

Today’s events are a rollercoaster. Their parents know about their relationship and accepting it wholeheartedly.

They are both so happy that they are free at last, without any secrets to hide.

When Oliver escorted Barry back home to his apartment they shared a passionate kiss.

Barry is 18 and Oliver is 22, when they made love for the first time.

**_______________________**

Their relationship went steady and smoothly over the course of 3 years. They are happy and Oliver graduated and started his job at Queen Consolidated. While Barry is still continuing his studies at the University with his double major.

One evening Moira, Robert and Thea is at the living room watching their favorite tv show. When Oliver emerged from the kitchen bringing everyone their favorite tea and cookies.

“Wow Ollie! What’s with you today?” Thea gave his big brother a teasing smirk.

“Spill Oliver, I think you need something from us” Moira’s lips quirked up as she sips the warm jasmine tea.

“It looks like our son wants to tell us something. Come on, what is it?” Robert sat beside Oliver and he gave him a pat on his shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

“Mom, Dad, Thea...do you think it’s too early for me to ask Barry’s hand in marriage?” Thea almost got choked on the cookie that she was currently chewing. While Moira and Roberts eyes widened at Oliver asking their permission.

“I don’t see any problem with that Oliver, as long as Barry finishes his school and we are very proud of you asking for our permission. You have really grown and matured over the course of time and Barry has always been part of the family. You just have to make it official” Moira hold his sons hand and she looked at Roberts eyes and both of them agreed.

“Are you telling me that Barry can carry the Queen name?” Oliver’s eyes went wide at his Mother’s statement.

“He deserves to be part of the Queen Family, Son” Robert smiled warmly at him.

Oliver can’t contain his happiness as he felt tears filled his eyes. He hugged his parents so tightly and Thea joining the party. He is in pure bliss that his family allowed him to propose to Barry.

“Ollie! So have you already bought a ring for Barry? Can I come? I will help you choose please?” Thea’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“I haven’t bought yet. Sure you can come and don’t tell Tommy, Laurel and Sara okay?” Thea nodded and she is more excited than Oliver.

**_______________________**

Christmas came and Barry is on vacation from his University. So he decided to go home at the Queen’s Mansion. It felt so surreal to him, it was like yesterday that Moira and Robert decided to adopt him as their foster son and now here he is as Oliver Queen’s boyfriend.

When he entered the mansion he was greeted by a sweet scent from the dining area. Raisa emerged from the kitchen with a cake in her hands and greeted Barry with a chaste kiss on his cheeks “Oh young Master Barry you have grown so much!” with her heavy russian accent.

Barry smiled warmly at her and gave Raisa a kiss on her temple, they went together to the dining hall. Upon entering he saw Moira, Robert, Thea and Oliver sitting and waiting for him. He approached his family giving them a kiss on their cheeks. He sat beside Oliver as Raisa and the other servants served their Christmas dinner.

While everyone is enjoying their dinner and talking about random stuffs, Oliver clinked the wine glass using his fork to grab everyone’s attention. The rest of the people inside the room knows the young Queen’s intention, except for Barry.

“Hello! Merry Christmas to us all!” as Oliver stood up from his seat, Barry can feel the apprehension in his lover’s voice.

“This year has been wonderful to all of us. I am very grateful to have a place at Queen Consolidated, a warm loving family and a beautiful boyfriend that is sitting beside me right now” he looked at his parents and to Thea then to Barry’s direction. Those beautiful hazel-green eyes is so mesmerizing that sometimes Oliver became dazed.

“I know this evening is already special to all of us but I want to make a new memory on this night” Oliver cleared his throat as his attention turned towards Barry’s direction. The Queen family and the servants inside the dining hall stood quiet as Oliver continued on with his little speech.

“14 years ago when I first met him, I felt intrigued with this kid. He looks kinda introverted to me and somewhat weird and shy as hell. But you know as Oliver Queen, I did not waste any opportunity and I introduced myself to this shy little boy. Funny thing is he is kinda scared of me, but I use my charms and we instantly became best of friends” Barry and the rest of the people in the room laughed on how Oliver described their first meeting when they were kids, Oliver continued on “First, I just became so overprotective of this cute little boy. That I am always called at the Principal’s office, because I always beat the ass of those teenagers who bullies him and at the same time I gave my parents a hard time. But you see to prevent these things from happening again, we need to be apart for 5 years. And those 5 years is a big torture for me. It’s killing me you know….but I think it was worth it, because after half a decade of not seeing each other. I know that my feelings is settled and I know how much he means to me and God after 5 long years I saw him again and my world stopped. The shy boy that I met several years back became the most beautiful human being in History” Barry blushed and felt bewildered at the moment with Oliver’s speech and why is he telling this to everyone at the night of Christmas?

“He is 17 and I was 21, when we confessed our feelings for each other. I thought my feelings will never be reciprocated. Because we all know that we grow up as Foster Brothers. Our first year of being together is not easy for both of us, as we have to hide our relationship to our family. Fast forward Mom and Dad found out, and I am so glad that they loved us for who we are” Oliver smiled lovingly at Moira and Robert.

After his little funny speech Barry still looks at Oliver with knitted eyebrows.

Oliver is refraining himself from laughing at Barry’s confused expression, and he spoke “I think this is the right time to make it official then, don’t you think everyone?” he pocketed a small red velvet box from his inner pocket and he kneeled in front of Barry revealing a very beautiful Platinum Ring with Emerald and Blue Sapphire stone(which reminded them of their eyes). The brunette covered his mouth in shock and he is holding back his tears, when he saw the engagement ring right in front of him “Bartholomew Henry Allen, you made me the most happiest man alive. You made me to who I am right now. Maybe, if you didn’t come into my life. I might be a black sheep billionaire” Oliver is laughing nervously a bit as he continues on with his proposal speech “My Bear, will you marry me? Be mine and carry my name forever?”.

Oliver’s agitation increases, as he is waiting for Barry’s response. But he can hear little sobs coming from the brunette.

“Yes…” Barry responded in an audible voice.

“Yes?” Oliver has to repeat what Barry had said to him.

“Yes Ollie! Yes I will marry you!” Barry plunged himself to Oliver and gave him a passionate kiss. Everyone in the room clapped their hands. Thea and Moira became teary eyed when they saw how happy Oliver and Barry was.

Oliver Queen is in euphoria right now, kissing his fiancé. And he slipped the engagement ring to Barry’s left ring finger. Barry looked at his ring, admiration painted on his face “Ollie, the stones reminds me of my eyes and yours” he smiled lovingly to his fiancé(God! They will no longer call themselves as boyfriends but fiancé now, this gives Barry a lot of butterflies in his stomach. And he will soon be officially a member of the Queen family).

“Of course it is our eyes. I love you Barry Allen, soon to be Bartholomew Henry Queen”

“I love you too my soon to be husband”

And of course Thea is ready for this special event and she took her digital camera out taking pictures of the newly engaged couple.

Moira and Robert approached the two lovebirds and they gave their congratulations to them. And Moira giving her ideas for the wedding plan with great ardor, she wants it to be extravagant.

Barry is 20 and Oliver is 24 when they got engaged.

**_______________________**

Oliver has to wait for a year before they get married. Because Barry has to finish his University first. As promised to Moira and Robert.

When Tommy, Laurel and Sara learned about their engagement last Christmas. Tommy arranged for a Bachelor party for Oliver. While Laurel and Sara arranged for a Bridal/Groom Party for Barry. They actually called it that because Barry will carry Oliver’s name(the young Allen might suffer from his predicament on this party, perhaps?).

**_______________________**

Barry graduated with flying colors. He became the Summa Cumlaude of their batch which made the Queen family very very proud.

He dedicated his speech to his parents in heaven and to the Queen family who has been with him through happy and though times. He also expressed his love to his fiancé and at that moment. People and media are now aware that Oliver Queen will tie the knot with the ace student and what shocked them of course that he is his Foster Brother and a male.

Of course the Queen family and Barry is ready for it.

Barry is 21 and Oliver is 25 when the world is now aware of their undying love for each other.

**_______________________**

After graduating from University Barry planned on working with the police force to continue the investigation of his parents murder, it’s been more than a decade and there is still no progress. Which disappointed him deeply.

When Moira and Robert learned of Barry’s plans they want him to work at Queen Consolidated with Oliver and he will be assigned at the Applied Sciences Division. They promised Barry that he can continue his investigation and he will have his own office, his laboratory and an access to all of their advanced technologies, which pleased Barry a lot. He agreed and soon he started to work at QC and became one of the youngest and most brilliant scientist the company has ever had.

**_______________________**

Barry and Oliver tied the knot 6 months after his graduation from University.

The wedding is so extravagant as to what Moira and Robert had wanted. It was held in a beautiful church that is located at the heart of Starling City. The famous and most influential people were invited, as to what the media calls “Wedding of the Year”.

Tommy Merlyn, became Oliver’s bestman.

While Thea Queen, became Barry’s bestwoman.

Of course Laurel, Sara and Iris are members of the entourage. Barry never cuts his communication with his childhood friend Iris from Central City and Detective Joe West after all these years.

“Hey Ollie! You are so funny! What is wrong with you man? Why are you so tensed? Barry will not run anywhere!” Tommy laughed so hard, as he watched Oliver move restlessly inside their hotel room.

“Shut up Tommy, you will understand how I feel once you and Laurel tied the knot” Oliver Queen is shaking he doesn’t know why, is it from excitement? Is he scared that Barry might change his mind on the last minute? It is a whirlpool of emotions.

5 minutes later a knock was heard from their door and it was Robert Queen who entered the suite.

“Hello Son, how are you doing so far? Your wedding is within an hour. Relax, your Bear will be yours forever. Oh here is a gift from Barry” his Father gave him a dark blue box with a card on top of it “To my First Love”. When Oliver opened it, a beautiful Bulgari Golden pocket watch stood in all it’s beauty and class. But what astonished him from Barry’s gift was beside it is a beautiful photo of Barry. At the back was an engravement of “I am yours forever”.

“Wow! That is so beautiful and Barry is clever putting his photo inside”

“That is so beautiful Son, my soon to be son-in-law thought of that. I like his present to you, very unique” Robert and Tommy saw that Oliver was holding back his tears, and both men gave him a hug as their form of love and support.

**_______________________**

“Big Brother Barry! Stop playing with your rubix cube please!” Thea Queen approached his soon to be brother-in-law, she knows that when Barry plays his rubix cube he is very very nervous.

“Sorry Thea, I can’t help it” the younger Queen gave his brother a sympathetic look. Maybe in the future she would also be like this, when she gets married(Of course Barry will be his Bestman/Matron of Honor? Whatever! And no one else!).

They heard a sudden knock on the door and it was Moira who entered the suite. A large gift on her hold.

“Hi Mom! Wow! That is a bit huge? Is that Ollie’s gift for Barry?” Thea scrutinized the box and Moira just nodded with a warm smile on her face and gave the present to Barry.

“Barry, are you okay? You look tensed. Come on, inhale-exhale…” Barry followed Moira’s command and his nervousness has lessened.

“Thank you Auntie Moira. I was just nervous that’s all. I never thought that this day will come” Moira cupped the brunette’s face and what Barry saw on the older Queen’s eyes is love and affection.

“Please Bear, stop calling me Auntie Moira. From now on call me Mom. Because you will be officially part of the Queen family” when Barry heard what Moira had told him, his tears falls freely from his beautiful eyes and he hugged her so tightly.

“Thank you Mom. It’s been ages since I called someone my Mom. Thank you so much. I love you Mom” Barry and Moira smiled at each other when they let go of their bear hug.

“I love you too my Son. And you always make me proud Barry. Now, why don’t you open Oliver’s gift to you” after wiping their tears off, Barry opened the present from his soon-to-be-husband.

At the top of the scarlet box, a card was placed on top of it with a handwriting from Oliver “My cuddly and beautiful Teddy Bear”. When Barry opened his present his heart soar, while Thea and Moira were amazed. It was a beautiful Teddy Bear shaped music box and when you opened it you will hear a beautiful melody of La Vie En Rose, which reminds Barry that when he went back from France he sang a song to Oliver which is the romantic french song. In the middle you will see two males dancing with the melody, the other one has an angelic wings. And a photo of them together were placed under the lid of the box. Beneath the Music Box was a beautiful engravement of “You will always be my Angel, forever and ever”.

Barry can’t contain his happiness and he hugged both Moira and Thea.

It’s time to walk down the aisle.

**_______________________**

The church is adorned with beautiful roses in different shades of color, thanks to Moira and Thea helping Barry out in choosing the correct arrangement.

The church is full of people, from their family, closest friends, business partners, classmates, politicians, celebrities and the media.

Moira taught Barry on how to deal with them, and she remind him to apply what he had learned from Dalton. To show his confident side, head held up high. An attitude of a Queen.

Everybody is settled on the church, it is quiet. The only sound that you can hear are the sound from the click of the cameras.

Oliver stood on the Altar wearing his Triple layered Black tuxedo accompanied by a beautiful White Rose Boutonniere. Robert and Tommy stood beside him.

When the choir started singing with their beautiful rendition of La Vie En Rose. Oliver’s heart is beating so fast, especially when the church door opened.

And there he is, his beautiful Barry. In his three layered white tux and black slacks accompanied by a beautiful Red Rose Boutonniere. Moira stood by his side as she walked him to the aisle. His heart almost stopped and he can’t believe that this beautiful creature will forever be his.

People on the church gaped as they saw Barry Allen walked down the aisle with Moira Queen. He is glowing.

As they reached the end of the aisle Barry smiled warmly at Oliver, Moira giving Barry’s hand to his son and Robert hugging him so tightly.

Everyone held their breaths and in the whole ceremony it was very majestic and holy. And when the ceremony ended and the pastor announced “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Oliver Queen, you may now kiss your groom” it was then that the whole church bursted with glee for the newlyweds.

Barry was given a bouquet of white and red carnation as he and Oliver exited the church, a set of ladies waiting for him to throw it. It was then that Laurel Lance was the lucky girl who is able to catch the bouquet.

“Now it’s your turn Tommy” Oliver laughed so hard and patted his best friend's shoulder and he just heard him say _‘Oh my God’_ facepalming at the corner.

The wedding reception went well, and everyone enjoyed parlor games, dance numbers, and a special performance from famous guests. Barry also performed for his husband and Oliver made a funny dance performance with Tommy and their other male friends, which made everyone laugh so hard.

Barry is 21 and Oliver is 25 when they tied the knot.

And now Barry Allen is known as Bartholomew Henry Queen or in short Barry Queen.

**_______________________**

Barry and Oliver went to the Bahamas for their 2 weeks honeymoon. A gift from Moira and Robert Queen.

Eventhough they are currently away from Starling City, paparazzis still loves stalking the newlyweds.

“I should be getting used to this Ollie” Barry sighed as he spotted some paparazzis 10 meters away.

“Yeah you should be, you married a handsome celebrity afterall” Oliver placed his arm around his husbands shoulder and they went the opposite way to a fancy restaurant.

“Dork!” Barry nudged his husband at his side.

After a 2 weeks honeymoon, they returned to Starling City.

**_______________________**

Barry and Oliver’s marriage is steady and full of happiness, and of course as a married couple there will be ups and downs. But in the end they were able to face it together.

Barry and Oliver Queen, became a powerhouse couple in the business world in just 1 year.

Oliver rose and became the new CEO of Queen Consolidated, much to Moira and Robert’s delight as they will be able to retire early and enjoy their life as an old couple. While Barry became the youngest head for the Applied Science Division. They expanded their company not just to Central and United States, but they were able to expand to Moscow, Australia, Europe and Asia.

Barry’s intelligence in the Science division, became a big asset as they improve their technology, which can help making people’s lives easier. Oliver’s wit in the business world, in closing multi-billion dollar deals gave more jobs to people. Of course Barry still continues his investigation for his parents death with a support from Oliver.

Queen Consolidated successfully partnered with STAR LABS. And this made Barry happy because he admired Harrison Wells for a very long time now. He also gained new friends at STAR LABS - Francisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymonds. Three brilliant young minds and people who is in love with Science like Barry does.

Barry is 22 and Oliver is 26, when Queen Consolidated became one of the top companies in the world.

**_______________________**

4 months after the company's success. Robert Queen bought a beautiful yacht and named it the Queen’s Gambit and he wants the entire family to spend a little vacation after their hard work.

The whole family sailed from Starling City to Seattle and Richland Washington.

**_______________________**

5 months after their enjoyable family vacation Robert and Oliver Queen used the Queen’s Gambit to meet some investors and they recruited Sara Lance, as the assistant Captain of the yacht.

Barry wants to come with them. Unfortunately, he was not allowed by his Doctor to travel because of his flu. Moira decided to stay with Barry, to take care of his son-in-laws health and well being.

“I am going to Miss you Ollie my husband” he gave Oliver a peck on his lips.

“Clingy Bear huh. I will just be gone for a week and I always have this you know” Oliver showed his pocket watch with Barry’s picture in it “But you know I still prefer the real one, just take care of yourself and hopefully once I get back your health is in full swing again. Just regularly take your medicine and follow Doctor’s orders Bear, okay? Promise me” Oliver caressed his husbands face and he could feel that despite Barry’s warm smiles, he is currently suffering from fever.

“Don’t worry Ollie. Mom is here with me and Thea, they will take good care of me. And I know I will receive some scolding if I don’t take care of myself. I love you” Barry gave a squeeze on his husbands hand and he hugged him tightly.

“I love you too my beautiful Barry” and he kissed his husbands forehead.

“Dad, Ollie and Sara please take care and see you in a week” Barry and Moira wave them a goodbye at the docks.

But that week never came.

**_______________________**

A devastating news has reached the Queen family. The Queen’s Gambit was caught in a storm and it vanished into the sea.

Barry, Moira and Thea sobbed at Robert, Oliver and Sara’s demise.

Bartholomew Henry Queen was 23, when he became a widower.

Barry will never be the same man again. After losing the love of his life.

**_______________________**

They buried an empty casket of Robert and Oliver near the Queen’s Mansion.

Moira became the CEO of Queen Consolidated, and Barry retained his position as the Head of the Applied Sciences division.

Over the course of 2 years, with Barry and Moira’s combined intelligence. Queen Consolidated still stood as one of the most powerful companies in the world.

Barry has achieved so much in a short span of time, but despite his achievements he still felt empty. He misses his Oliver so much.

He consistently visits Oliver’s grave for 2 years. And during those visits he still sob, like the tragedy just happened yesterday.

Day by day is a torture to Barry…….

If he could just follow his Oliver, he will do it in a heartbeat. But he can’t, because his Mom Moira and Sister Thea needs him. And he has to be strong for them.

Little did he know that someone important in his life is watching him from afar. Pain and longing painted on that person's face.

_I am here my Bear….._

**_______________________**

Oliver Queen, hid behind the bushes as he watch his husband Barry talk to his tombstone. For 2 years Barry is still beautiful as the last time he saw him, but something changed on his husband.

The light that is always there is gone. And those beautiful hazel-green eyes is filled with sadness and hopelessness “Ollie, I miss you so much. Everyday, I go home and sleep in an empty bed without you by my side. If I could just follow you right now. I will do it in a heartbeat, but I can’t. Mom and Thea needs me. I need to be strong for them. But it hurts so much Ollie…..it hurts…..I miss you so much…I still can’t afford to move forward....and I am still wearing this til this day Ollie.... Please come back to me….” Barry knelt in front of Oliver’s grave as he cry his heart out. Oliver saw that Barry is still wearing his engagement and wedding ring.

He wants to reveal himself to Barry right now but he can’t, he remembers Amanda Waller's threat to his husband and to his family.

If Barry suffered for 2 years without Oliver by his side….

Oliver also suffered for 2 years without Barry by his side...

**_______________________**

Oliver survived the shipwreck with his Father Robert. Sara is unfortunate, as she was being swooped away in the sea.

Unfortunately, the supplies on the life raft that they were currently in, is not enough for 3 people. Robert killing the crew member. And before he killed himself in front of his son he admitted that the wealth that their family has had been built from the suffering of others. But he was very proud of Barry and Oliver’s efforts in making the company stood in all it’s glory and helping out people to have their jobs. Whilst, he was not able to do it. He wants to correct his wrong and tell them the truth. He wants Oliver to survive and go back home to Barry’s embrace and continue what they have worked and achieve as a power couple.

The younger Queen was devastated on what he had heard and he was more heartbroken when his Father committed suicide in order for him to survive.

As he was drifting in the sea, with little supplies left and with the corpse of his Father beside him. Oliver’s resolve and hope did not falter, when he could feel that he is slipping away. He will just look at his pocket watch with Barry’s picture in it “I promise Bear, I will come home to you”.

When Oliver stepped his foot to an unknown island he decided that he needs to bury his Father soon as he is starting to decay “Dad, despite everything that you have told me that you are not the man I thought you were. You are still my Father and I love you deeply. I will survive this. I will go home to my husband, to Mom and Thea”.

But stepping to that unknown island which the latter known as Lian Yu, is the start of his hellish life.

Being shot by Yao Fei from afar which cause him an injury.

Oliver was pissed off at Yao Fei as the man told him to forget Barry or he would not survive, as he was caught by the chinese man, as he always gaze at his husbands photo through the pocket watch that he holds dear.

Despite what the man had said, Oliver just ignored him. And he accepts the training Yao Fei offered him, to be able to survive in Lian Yu.

Oliver has to endure everything.

From Fyers, to Billy Wintergreen to Shado and becoming an ally of Slade Wilson.

Yao Fei’s death.

He did everything in order to survive. He became a Master Archer and a fighter.

“Who is that beautiful young lad on the photo?” Slade became curious while he was cleaning his weapon, with his heavy Australian accent.

“My husband” Shado also became interested as she sat beside Oliver.

“Tell me about him Oliver. He has a beautiful smile and mesmerizing eyes” the chinese woman asked.

So Oliver told them everything about Barry. Shado and Slade Wilson could see the love Oliver has for the young man.

**_______________________**

From the discovery of Mirakuru. That Sara Lance is still alive.

Shado’s death from Ivo’s hands and Slade becoming Oliver’s enemy.

And losing Sara his friend, again.

Hongkong.

The Yamashiro’s.

Killing and torturing someone to get information, as to what Amanda Waller had taught him.

Oliver knows that he is not the same man anymore. But one thing has not changed, his undying love for his husband Barry. As the years progresses, Barry will always be Oliver Queen’s strength.

**_______________________**

After the hard mission from ARGUS, becoming a member of Bratva. Learning to kill people and becoming a vigilante. It is time for Oliver Queen to return to Starling City.

Amanda Waller offered him more mission, but he had enough.

Oliver missed his husbands warmth.

He shoot an arrow at the bonfire to alert the attention of the chinese fishermen nearby. When he was saved. He was given a phone and he contacted the Queen household. It was Moira who answered the phone “Mom, it’s me Oliver. I am alive and I will go home soon. Where is Barry?” he waited for his Mother’s response on the other side of the line and all he can hear is sobs, he let his Mother cry and when everything is settled his Mother started to talk “Oh Oliver! My son! We thought that you are dead, where are you? We miss you so badly. It’s been 5 years” Oliver could feel that something is wrong so he asked his Mother once again “Mom, I am so sorry to make you so worried. I am the only survivor….Mom, where is Barry?” he anxiously asked his Mother.

“Oliver, Barry is in the hospital for 2 weeks now. He is gravely ill, he overworked himself for the company. I am so worried about him. Over the course of 5 years he is working nonstop day and night. I know he is doing this for QC and fighting the pain of losing you Ollie” his Mother once again cried on the other side of the phone.

“Don’t worry Mom. I will be home soon”

Barry suffered emotionally, physically and mentally for 5 years...thinking that the love of his life is gone….

Oliver endured all the pain and torture, that he has gone through for 5 years to be stronger, so he could protect his Barry tenfolds once he returned to Starling City.

5 years of missing each other is a great torture…..like a soul ripped out….

**_______________________**

Oliver Queen’s return at Starling City became a big headline. After 5 long years the Starling City Prince has returned after being stuck alone in an island.

Only Barry is not aware of his husbands return and survival, as he was always being put in a medically induced coma for his recovery. Because of overwork, Barry suffered from malnutrition and internal infection. He is ignoring his fever and he still continues to work day and night. Until one day he suddenly collapsed.

Oliver wants to see his Barry soon, but the Doctors wants to check his health fully. Moira and Thea held their breaths, as they saw the scars in Oliver’s body.

The doctor cleared Oliver that he is healthy and there is nothing to worry about.

He is so eager to see his husband.

Moira and Thea accompanied Oliver to Barry’s room. When he entered he could only hear the beeping sounds of the monitor, tears falls freely in his eyes as he saw his husbands fragile form on the bed. He is so pale and thin.

Moira told Oliver again what had happened. An hour later a Doctor appeared to check on Barry’s condition and Oliver can’t help but ask “Doctor, when will my husband wake up?” the Doctor smiled at him warmly “He can wake up anytime Mr. Queen, we just put him on a medically induced coma so he can rest fully. We can discontinue administering the medicine to him. So he can wake up soon” Oliver felt relieved upon hearing what the Doctor had said to him.

For 2 days Oliver never left Barry’s side.

On the second day Barry woke up from his deep slumber. Oliver felt a twitch from Barry’s hand and he roused from his chair.

“Bear? Are you awake now? It’s me Ollie. I am home” he sat on the bed and started to caress his husbands beautiful face.

Barry opened his eyes, much to Oliver’s relief.

He scanned Oliver’s features thoroughly, he even reached out to caress his stubble features to ensure that it was really his Oliver and he is not dreaming.

“Ollie? My Ollie? You are alive? I am not dreaming am I?” Barry’s voice is scratchy for 2 weeks of not using it.

“Yes it’s me. I am alive and well, my Bear. I miss you so much” he held his husbands hands that still continues in caressing his face. He kissed him on his forehead and that is the time that Barry cried.

Despite his weak body, he tried his best to lounge himself to Oliver’s embrace “Welcome home Ollie my love. And I miss you so much. For 5 long years”.

Oliver Queen is finally home.

Barry is 28 and Oliver is 32 when they reunited again.

**_______________________**

Barry’s recovery is fast over the course of 2 weeks, with the help from Oliver. Much to Moira and Thea’s delight.

That is also the time that news about the hood emerged from the headline.

Barry could see that something has changed from his husband, he saw the scars all over his body, but he remained quiet. But he knows that Oliver’s deep love for him never changed.

He will just wait for Oliver to open up, what happened to him on the Queen’s Gambit and on the island.

One day Moira talked to Oliver, if he wants to take over Queen Consolidated again as their CEO. But Oliver told his Mother that he needs time to adjust again, and he wants to spend more time with his husband as of the moment. But he reassured his Mother that he will take over soon.

**_______________________**

Oliver Jonas Queen must have forgotten that his husband Bartholomew Henry Queen is not inane as he looks, that his husband is one of the brilliant minds Queen Consolidated has ever had.

Despite his stealth skills, this never worked on Barry’s keen observation and his skills on deduction.

One night Oliver was surprised in seeing Barry sitting in one of his chairs playing one of his arrows at his secret lair.

“Seriously Ollie? I am your husband and you are hiding this from me? How could you? And you kill people. I can feel that something happened to you on that island, based on your scars and the bratva tattoo? Since when? And grease paint as your form of concealing your identity? Very bad Ollie. Very Bad” Barry stood up crossing his arms and he looks intently at his husband. All Oliver could do was just gape, as he was caught red-handed.

“Barry? How?” is all Oliver can respond.

“How? My beloved husband. Have you forgotten that I am a dual major graduate specializing in Criminology and Forensic Science? When we hold hands I can feel the calluses, which can only be obtained when you practice archery. Second, every night you will leave while I was sleeping. Ollie, for the past 5 years my sleeping patterns has changed. Because I feel so sad that you are no longer beside me and I developed an insomnia, which I haven’t told you yet. And I am sorry for that. Third, the people that were targeted by the hood. They are former partners of Queen Consolidated, I investigated on their profile and I might possibly know the reason why you are targeting them. Corruption right? Ollie, I am not mad on what you are doing on this secret vigilante-ing. And if you wanna know how did I find out about your headquarters here? Because this is the only abandoned property of QC and we know for a fact that no one will trespass on this property” Oliver’s mind was boggled as his husband explained all his deductions. And yes he had forgotten that Barry is one of the most quick-witted person he has ever known.

Barry can feel that his husband is tensed and he stood quiet, still in his vigilante outfit. He can’t help but smile warmly knowing that his husband became a hero after being marooned in an island for 5 years, but he knows that his husband suffered so much. He is very proud of what he has become, and his love for Oliver grows much more stronger.

“Ollie, we can have a nightclub on this abandoned factory to cover your hideout and your secret as the Hood or Vigilante whatever you want to be called. But I suggest that I prefer calling you ‘The Arrow’ isn’t that great?” Barry grinned at him sheepishly and that is the cue as Oliver crushed his lips to Barry’s and they were both giggling on how stupid this was.

And at that night Oliver told Barry everything.

And Barry told him that he will help and support him on his missions every night. Oliver also told Barry that he also wants to catch the murderer who killed his parents more than a decade ago, and the brunette is so happy upon hearing that. He told Oliver that he is still having a hard time, investigating the crime and he once went to Central City to his old home. But still no good results.

**_______________________**

A month later Oliver decided to take over Queen Consolidated as their CEO once again. With Barry supporting him. And they also founded Verdant with Tommy as the manager and Thea as their assistant manager.

If they are a powerhouse couple in the business world during the day.

They became superhero husbands at night.

Barry made a mask for Oliver to conceal his identity, using a compressible micro-fabric. That is not restricting Oliver’s field of vision.

He also helped out in improving Oliver’s arrows and weaponry, using his scientific skills. And upgrading his quiver so that more arrows can be stored.

Barry also enjoyed watching his husband do the Salmon-ladder with his 6 pack abs. Oliver giving him a teasing smirk.

Barry also tends to Oliver’s injury and helping him out in tracing the people from his Father-in-Laws list.

And soon they were joined by John Diggle - Barry’s bodyguard for 5 years and Felicity Smoak an I.T. girl whom Barry became bestfriends with.

And they called themselves Team Arrow.

But Barry still insists in calling the foundry as “Arrow Cave”.

Much to Oliver’s disagreement on the name of their headquarters. But everytime his husband gave him his puppy eyes look and gave him a sweet peck on the lips….Oliver Queen can no longer disagree.

Even the most vicious vigilante and Starling City hero at night can never resist his husband Bartholomew Henry Queen.

“You know you two are disgustingly adorable” Felicity commented giggling as she was furiously typing on the keyboard, looking for an additional information about the Bertinelli’s. And Diggle just rolled his eyes, assembling his handgun. They are used to Barry and Oliver’s teasing in the foundry.

How did he get so lucky?

**_______________________**

It’s been more than a year, since they have started their crusade.

Sara Lance joined their team. Who they thought was dead.

Laurel Lance also joined them.

And Team Arrow became bigger, and Oliver training Roy after he got affected by Mirakuru.

After a successful mission that evening everyone had gone home, while the Queen Couple stayed at the foundry. Barry sitting in Oliver’s lap through their loveseat.

“Another successful mission from Team Arrow! Yay! Ollie let us go home now and help Thea and Mom decorating the Christmas tree. Come on Love!” he gave his husband a loving kiss.

“Sure my Love but before that, I have a gift for you. I know you will love this” Oliver revealed a white envelope from his pocket and a seal of STAR Labs is clearly seen.

“Oh my Gosh Ollie! How? You know I really planned to go but because of overwork. I forgot about this special event in Central next week! Thank you so much Ollie! You are the best!” his eyes twinkled with so much happiness as he opened the envelope revealing two invitation for the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator.

“2 days ago Dr. Harrison Wells visited me in my office discussing about business and he gave me that. He knows how you babble about it to his assistants. So he gave us a privilege. I have cleared my schedule for that date and I will go with you. He is very fond of you by the way and he said, he is expecting great things from you in the future” Oliver grinned happily as he watch his husbands eyes twinkle.

Barry Queen is beaming with joy, the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator will change the world and knowing that his idol Dr. Harrison Wells is fond of him.

Little did they know that this particular event will change their lives forever.

“I love you Oliver Jonas Queen, my Hero” Barry gave his husband this time a passionate kiss.

“I love you too Bartholomew Henry Queen, my Genius” and he returned it enthusiastically.

“Since you love me so much. The foundry will be forever called **The Arrow Cave** ”

“Still No”

“Oliver!”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos, violent reactions. Lmao!
> 
> You can message me directly at my tumblr: darknessyuu
> 
> Let's be friends.:)
> 
> And I remember the Particle Accelerator happened on December 13, 2013 XD


End file.
